


Lust

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [60]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lust like that can get you into trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Her wandering hands, her sweet lips, her warm skin slowly brushing against his—they washed away the last trace of embarrassment he felt, replacing it with complete and utter lust.

She wanted him. And only Truth knew how much he wanted her.

He wasn't sure when this want had begun, but he knew for a fact it wasn't going away. And as much as he despised how easily he would fall prey to her and her ways, he enjoyed every single second of it. However, it was a cruel thing knowing whatever they started would have to end.

He let his hands roam her exposed skin as he kissed her passionately, feeling the fervor and lust rush though his veins, igniting his body. He could feel her warm fingers slide down his spine while he busied himself with her neck before brushing his lips over her shoulder and tugging at her halter's strap.

She sighed softly under his touch and he knew she wouldn't mind losing the halter just like he'd lost his shirt. She shifted under him, pulling his face down to consume his lips again while he complied eagerly.

However, a few loud knocks on the green front door stopped them in their tracks completely. He met her mortified gaze with his own, neither saying a word.

"Can someone open the door, please?" came Al's voice from outside, startling them both out of the couch and onto the floor. "Heeey! Anyone!"

Ed gasped as he landed on the hardwood with a loud _thud_. Winry, who had fallen _on him_ , quickly stood up and lend him a hand in the process. He noticed her flushed skin—clear evidence of their doings—and was reminded of his own heated and flushed flesh. Before he could say anything though, Al knocked on the door again. "I know you guys are inside so open the door, please! These groceries are heavy…"

"I'll get it," she said after handing Ed his shirt and then scrambling to open the door.

"Phew, thanks," Al replied as he walked in. Ed and Winry took a few of the bags off his hands, but not before receiving a long look from the younger Elric.

"What?" Ed asked cautiously.

His little brother narrowed his eyes. "What were you two doing?" Al questioned, slowly.

They both gulped and looked at each other before replying quickly, and in unison, "Exercise."

Al eyed them suspiciously. "Must have been _very strenuous_ to leave both of you all flushed like that," he snickered, but Ed could tell his brother was trying his best to hide the smirk tugging at his lips.

Still, Ed couldn't bring himself to try and refute his Al's comment. It was practically true…it could have been… _strenuous…and enjoyable_ …

Alphonse merely chuckled on his way into the kitchen, but not before giving them one small piece of advice. "Be careful. Lust like that can get you into trouble," he gave them a wink, "especially with Granny."

Next to him, Winry released a breath he didn't know she'd been holding. "I guess it really was a good thing Al was the one who found us."

He couldn't help but agree. "Yeah."


End file.
